The Gossip Boys
by RedRogue
Summary: Covenant x Gossip Girl Crossover: Tyler's back after a year in New York, bringing his longtime girlfriend Blair and Reid's cousin Serena home with him. At least Gossip Girl won't be spying out all the drama in Ipswich. Or will she? A bit AU.
1. Tyler's Return

**A/N: This is based off the TV version of Gossip Girl, seeing as I have never read the books, get my knowledge from the small-screen and Wikipedia. I am a Covenant Queen though, so thus, I embark on this adventure purely for my own fun. Slightly AU, since Nate and Tyler are the same person, but since this is in the Covenant world, his name is Tyler. Also, Tyler has not told Blair of Serena and their past love affair yet. Oh yes, and Serena is Reid's cousin. Otherwise both worlds are unchanged. This is set at the end of senior year.**

**-**

People poured out of the boarding hallway door, greeting various family members, friends, and loves. Caleb, Pogue and Reid all shifted impatiently, waiting for their fourth and youngest member to step off the plane and into their presence. First class was always let off first, usually an older group of people. Tyler would be spotted easily in the crowd.

Reid shoved his hands in his pockets and pretended he hadn't missed his closest friend in the least. Caleb took notice and frowned at this, wishing Reid and Tyler hadn't parted on such harsh terms. Reid resented Tyler leaving him behind for the rich stuff shirt life of the Upper East Side. A whole school year he had been gone, and now, Tyler was transferring back to graduate with his friends. Tyler had promised that he was bringing plenty of stories and a surprise back with him.

As Tyler walked through that boarding door, though, it was obvious to see what his surprise was. In fact, there were two.

They were girls. Girls they recognized. One was blonde, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, and her tall, thin figure was clothed in a large green sweater and jeans. She was friendly, an excited smile on her face. The second was a shorter girl, brunette with tousled curls. She was dressed a little more conservative, girlier, and definitely preppier. She didn't seem like she was too happy to be here.

"Reid!" Serena shouted with a laugh, dropping everything to run to her favorite cousin. Back in the day, Reid was the very man who had shown her how to break the rules and have fun her way. The adults hated his influence on her, but she loved him the same. Good memories were with him. But as she flung her arms around Reid, his shocked eyes were on Blair and Tyler, holding hands tightly.

"Hey, Serena," Caleb greeted, patting her on the shoulder good-naturedly as she hugged Reid. Pogue did the same.

"Serena, I'd like to breathe again today," Reid choked.

"Sorry," she laughed, quickly releasing her hold. As she hugged the others, Blair stepped forward next.

"Reid. It's been a long time."

Reid nodded down to her hand in Tyler's.

"Apparently."

"Look at you two!" Caleb said with a hearty laugh, also noticing their hands locked. "A couple now, huh? Well, I can't say I didn't see _that_ coming…"

Blair hit Caleb on the shoulder to make him behave.

"So what, I've liked him forever, sue me!"

"It just was so obvious, is what's funny," Pogue jumped in. "Oh yeah, and Kate wanted me to tell you she was sorry she couldn't make it, but she's really looking forward to seeing you at dinner tonight at Caleb's place."

"Awww, Kate!" Serena cooed. "How is that girl? I've missed her."

"She's missed you too… she hasn't shut up about Paris since you went last spring…"

Pogue walked off with Serena to the baggage area, as Blair and Tyler followed. Caleb lingered behind with Reid, holding him around the shoulders and shaking him in an effort to get him to smile.

"Com'on, Reid, let your beef with Tyler go. He's back, and it's fun time."

Reid furrowed his brow and frowned some more.

"It's not Tyler I'm upset about."

**-**

**And off we go. Please review.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	2. It's Gossip Time!

**A/N: Wow! So I thought I was the only one who thought this was a worthwhile idea. I guess there are more of us GG and Cov lovers than I thought. I am not alone! Awesome! Read on, wonderful people, and enjoy the drama fest.**

**-**

The girls were overjoyed to be back with their old friends, laughing as the boys helped them pack their bags into Tyler's Hummer. Tyler quickly hopped into the driver's seat.

"Alright everybody, just squeeze in," Tyler commanded, turning on the music loud.

"'Squeeze'?" Blair repeated with distaste, but piled in anyway and didn't protest further. She was sure to get a seat far away from Reid, who noticed and snickered. Caleb was voted to take the front passenger's seat, seeing as he was a man of six foot four.

Tyler got reacquainted with his prized truck, caressed the steering wheel excitedly, before kissing the top.

"Oh, I've missed you sweet black HumVee…"

Then he hugged it tightly making it honk in protest.

"Look at you, Mister High Society Man driving a big, manly Hummer!" Blair crooned, stroking Tyler's shoulder over the back of the seat like a groupie.

"That's Tyler," Caleb chuckled. "Big and manly."

"How's Chuck nowadays, Serena?" Reid shoved his cousin with his shoulder. "Still making trouble like a mother?"

"Listen to you," Serena laughed. "Kindred spirits, the both of you. Troublemaking asshole with pervy bastard."

"God, I miss him," Reid shook his head.

"Rumor has it, he's flying down with Serena's boyfriend in time for Grad Week," Tyler nodded to Reid in the rearview mirror.

"Serena's _boyfriend_?" Caleb repeated. "Look who's a lucky duck. What's his name?"

"Dan," Serena stuck her nose into the air. "And he's a total sweetheart who's devastatingly gorgeous and humble and adores me."

"Total sweetheart," Caleb counted on his fingers thoughtfully. "Devastatingly gorgeous. Adores you. I'm _really_ close on this one…"

"Yeah, all except for the humble part, right?' Serena retorted. Caleb shrugged.

"That's pretty cool," Pogue sat up a little straighter. "I guess we're all paired up then. No one will need to scramble for a date to the Senior Dance."

"Wait, Reid found someone who can stand the sight of him?" Blair said with raised eyebrows. "I now believe in miracles."

"Oh, she's _funny_!" Reid piped up with obvious sarcasm. "Tyler's got himself a _funny_ one."

Blair put her hand on Reid's knee in all seriousness and said:

"Reid, headache in a blonde, please shut up."

"No shutting up!" Serena insisted, poking Reid next to her. "I want to hear about this _girlfriend_…!"

"Oh, you'll meet her soon enough," Caleb replied. "Reid flew her down yesterday to spend Grad Week here too. She's coming to the estate later to have dinner with us."

"Oh goody," Blair said with a mischievous smile. "We'll get to incorporate her into our little… _group_ here, then."

"Be nice, Blair Witch," Reid warned her.

"Don't be silly, Reid-tard," Blair snorted haughtily. "I'm _always_ nice."

"Aren't you guys just so cute?" Serena teased. "I forgot how well you two got along."

-

Tyler closed the door to the Hummer, gazing at the rich Danvers Estate. Birds chirped happily in the tall pine trees, the thick, foggy air fresh and clean. He loved it here. The beautiful gardens, the vines growing over the brick of the house, the bridge over the lake. A lot lovelier than the landscaping attempts of New York.

"Man, it sure feels good to be back again," Tyler said with a relieved sigh.

Out the front door, an older woman came running with open arms.

"Oh, Tyler, my _Baby_-Boy!"

"Good feeling's gone," Tyler muttered as his mother came rushing up to him. "Hi, Mom…"

"Hello, Mrs. Sims," Caleb said politely, and the others followed suit.

"How are you, honey?" she demanded, then caught sight of the girls. "Oh, my, oh my, _look_! If it isn't Blair Waldorf and Serena Van Der _Woodsen_, oh, how _long_ has it been since I've seen these gorgeous girls…?"

"Too long, Mrs. Sims," Serena agreed, hugging the gray-haired woman.

"Blair and I are dating now, Mom," Tyler said proudly.

"Oh no," his mother said with a laugh. "Well, not like we didn't see _that_ coming… Oh, well, we'll have to fix that immediately-- Come! I'm bringing out the baby pictures…"

"Baby pictures of Baby-Boy," Blair said with an approving nod as Tyler's mother herded her off. Blair gazed over her shoulder at the flustered Tyler and winked. "That sounds like _fun_…"

"Mom…" Tyler whined, starting after them, but Caleb grabbed his shoulder firmly.

"Hold up, Sims," Caleb pulled him back. "You're not getting out of carrying in all the girl's luggage _that_ easy."

Tyler watched helplessly as Blair went off with his mother, then let it go. Pogue threw a bag at Caleb, who threw it to Reid. Reid was about to toss it to Tyler, then stopped.

"Hey, this bag has Blair's name on it…" he said, putting it down on the ground. He scavenged for a zipper. "Let's see if she brought any sexy underwear for little Ty-Boy…"

"_Reid_!" Tyler said, snatching the bag away from his evil clutches. "Grow up!"

Reid put his hands up in surrender and just laughed it off, just as a sky blue Volkswagon station wagon pulled up onto the gravel driveway. Caleb and Pogue both immediately dropped everything and went to the two girls it contained.

"What happened to the equal baggage work rule?" Tyler protested as Caleb kissed Sarah in greeting and Kate hopped and latched herself on Pogue.

"They act like they haven't seen each other in two whole _hours_," Reid scoffed, then dragged a bag on wheels up to the house. Tyler made to follow, then stopped and tapped Reid on the shoulder.

"Hey," Tyler said, pointing at Caleb and Sarah. "I never noticed it before, but Sarah looks a _lot_ like Serena. Names sound the same too."

"What's your point?" Reid shrugged impatiently.

"Just an observation," Tyler replied, his eyes locked on the couple suspiciously.

"Hey, so, you and Blair, dude," Reid said, moving onto a topic that interested him more. Tyler perked up.

"I know, it's great, huh?"

Reid rolled his eyes.

"Great, right…" Reid mused. "_Any_way… when did you decide to hook up with her?"

"I don't know, it kind of just happened, you know?" Tyler said with fiery eyes lit with excitement. "Now she's starting even to talk about losing it to me…"

Reid's throat tensed as he grit his teeth and looked off into the distance.

"Her virginity?"

"No, her favorite pair of socks," Tyler drawled sarcastically, then looked around to see if they were still alone. "_Yes_, her virginity. That's pretty awesome, huh?"

Reid nodded and still wouldn't meet his eyes, sighing heavily.

"So it's getting serious, then."

Tyler gave his friend a curious look.

"Yeah, I'd say it's pretty serious. Hey, you alright, man?"

Reid stiffened, then changed his expression immediately, throwing an arm around Tyler's shoulders and shaking him reassuringly.

"Yeah, dude, why wouldn't I be? I'm cool. I've got my lackie back, I'm good."

-

Blair sat in-between Serena and Mrs. Sims, gazing over the sepia tone photos in the rose-print covered album. Tyler's mother would chase away greeters of Serena and Blair in order to get them to focus on the pictures, saying that small talk could be "suffered through when we're done embarrassing Tyler".

"Aww, he is just adorable!" Blair exclaimed at the picture of little Tyler. "He looks exactly the same as he does now!"

"Well, not _all_ the same, of course," Serena teased, shoving Blair with her shoulder. Blair blushed.

"Well, I _wouldn't_ know, I'm sure," Blair assured them, casting Serena a deadly look.

Blair then caught eyes with a certain face she recognized, with dark skin, bright, hazel eyes and an intuitive expression. She could spot those tousled black curls and secondhand clothes anywhere. Blair's jaw dropped.

"Oh, my God," Blair breathed. "_Vanessa_? What are you doing here?"

Vanessa furrowed her brow, but didn't seem the least bit surprised to see Blair.

"Small world, I suppose."

"Vanessa!" Serena exclaimed, hugging her friend. "You here for Dan or…"

"No, actually, I--"

"--Ah, Serena, Blair," Reid interrupted, putting the bags down in the foyer and rushing to Vanessa's side. "I see you two already know my girlfriend. That makes things easier, doesn't it?"

_Spotted: S and V happily chatting away on what a small world they live in, while B and R exchange glares hot enough to roast the turkey in, without the use of the Danvers' thousand degree oven. Apparently the world isn't quite small enough for B.  
__Oh, and baby pics of Tyler anyone? Go to my Covenant Album to see the baby Baby-Boy personally copied off the Sims family album, thanks to the ever-generous Mrs. Sims. Just click on the link on my profile page.  
Did the UES society _really_ think they could escape the eyes of little old me? GG has resources everywhere… even in a small Massachusetts town called Ipswich.  
You know you love us… XOXO  
--RedRogue_


	3. Blair Witch

**Chapter 3: Blair Witch**

-

Dinner at the Danvers house was more like a Thanksgiving feast, in honor of Tyler's return and the reunion of the families. Tyler's mother had hired a chef to work in the Danvers's kitchen, who had made potatoes prepared all ways, meats from all fowl, and pies of all kinds, with breads in baskets and vegetables on steam plates in-between. Plates were filled then emptied, and by the time desserts were passed, the adults were drunk on wine, and the stories came out to make the boys all uncomfortable. The girls, on the other hand, were loving every word.

"Then I open the door and see Caleb standing there, along with Pogue, Reid, and Tyler, completely drenched from head to toe, and clothed in only their underwear, in the pouring rain…" Evelyn Danvers finished her story as everyone at the table laughed in amusement. "And that's when I decided to yank them out of public school and into Marblehead Preparatory Academy."

"I never knew you tried a _public_ school… what scandal…" Blair shoved Tyler playfully, but Tyler just blushed.

"It was only fourth grade, right when the kids got smart enough to figure we deserved to be bullied for being rich."

"Yeah, at Marblehead Prep we fit right in," Caleb agreed. "_Every_body there was rich."

"I'm sure Vanessa could fill you in on what you missed at public school," Blair said with a warm smile only skin deep. "It's all she's ever known." 

Vanessa blinked in shock while Reid just glared in offense. 

"Don't let these stuck-up bitches make you feel intimidated, Vanessa," Kate assured her. Kate's father passed her a look for her language. Kate ignored it, brushing Reid's arm off Vanessa's shoulder and replaced it with her own. Kate had warmed to Vanessa quickly and taken her under her wing, just as she had done with Sarah when she first enrolled at Spenser. 

"Yeah," Sarah agreed. "I'm here on a scholarship, so I'm in your same boat."

"Poor kids unite," Vanessa agreed, pumping a half-hearted fist into the air. 

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Pogue said, rising to his feet. "But _I've_ been embarrassed enough for one night. Who's up for a game of poker?"

"I'm down," Reid said immediately.

"Oh, Pogue and his poker…" Kate scoffed. "I'm thinking it's movie time for the ladies."

"Deal me in too," Caleb agreed. "I'm going to grab the chips."

"We just ate!" Sarah exclaimed. 

"The _poker_ chips, Sarah," Caleb corrected her impatiently.

"I'm feeling lucky," Vanessa piped up. "Can I play?"

"Sur--" Pogue began, but he was cut off by Blair.

"--Oh, you don't want to gamble with _those_ card sharks," Blair assured her. "Come upstairs with _us_… We'll paint our nails, watch Audrey Hepburn… have some Girl Talk."

Vanessa eyed Blair suspiciously, but didn't want Blair to think she was afraid of her challenge. She nodded boldly.

"Sure. Okay."

Reid grew pale, but his expression remained stable.

"_Girl_ Talk," Reid repeated. Blair nodded with one of her now infamous smiles.

"That's right. Girl Talk. You don't mind if I _steal_ your girlfriend away for just a little while, do you, Reid?"

Reid stayed silent, looking to Vanessa for the final verdict.

"Have fun," Vanessa replied sweetly, following the girls up the stairway. 

Serena lingered behind, watching Caleb turn a corner into the parlor. She followed, entering just as he opened a glass-paneled bookshelf to retrieve the clay poker chips.

"I like Sarah," she told him with an assuring nod. "She's really nice."

"Yeah, she's nice," Caleb agreed, looking at her with surprise that she followed him. 

"Caleb…" Serena sighed. "We haven't been here a day and you're already starting this up again…?"

"You come in here alone with me," Caleb said, closing the cabinet door and locking it. "And you are surprised I say something?"

"I was curious if you still felt that way," Serena admitted. "But it's got to stop. I've got a boyfriend now. You've got a _girlfriend_."

"You never even gave me a chance," Caleb said with a pleading voice. "You never even agreed to _one_ date…"

"I was foolhardy, Caleb, I didn't want to taint your good character with my reckless spirit."

"And now you've matured, so…"

"So, now we're both dating other people. Time isn't on our side for this one, Caleb. Fate's telling us something here. Maybe we should start listening."

"Dan's that good a guy?"

Serena nodded and smiled.

"Dan's the _man_."

Caleb put the key back into his father's old wooden writing desk.

"Then I can't wait to meet him," Caleb replied sincerely. 

"Don't lose all your money," Serena warned, turning to go. "You know Pogue always bets to win."

"Enjoy your movie," Caleb retorted. "Make sure Blair doesn't eat Vanessa alive."

"I make no guarantees," Serena laughed, then turned the corner out of sight.

- 

_Spotted: S having some alone time with our dear young host of house Danvers. With Lonely Boy all the way back in New York, we'll see if S can keep her footing, without being swept off her feet…_

-

Serena laid on the bed with Sarah, eating messes of popcorn while Kate let her nails dry in front of a table fan on the desk nearby. Serena sighed heavily, having watched this movie a million times with Blair, but always enjoying _Sabrina_ the same. Only this time, it held different meaning to her, connecting with Audrey Hepburn's character on a whole new level, since Serena felt a bit of the same way herself. Two men were in love with her as well. If only she knew which one to choose like Sabrina did.

Blair was alone with Vanessa, doing their nails on the floor. Blair seemed to be attempting to be courteous, but Serena knew something was eating her about Vanessa's presence here, and it had nothing to do with her relationship with Dan. Serena made a note to ask Blair about it later.

"Audrey Hepburn has to be the most beautiful woman who ever lived," Blair sighed at the movie.

"She's pretty amazing," Vanessa agreed. Blair pulled herself back to reality, realizing Vanessa was still sitting with her.

"So, Vanessa," Blair whispered sweetly. "How did you meet Reid?"

"He came to visit Serena once in New York, where I work. One thing led to another, you know?"

"Do I ever," Blair agreed, so sugary Vanessa was suspicious of her. "I'm surprised at this. He doesn't usually go for your, um… _type_."

Vanessa cocked an eyebrow.

"What type would that be?"

"Oh, God, I didn't mean to offend… I mean, just, you know, _working_ class. How long have you been dating?"

"A good four months now," Vanessa replied, the beginnings of a frown forming on the edges of her mouth.

"So short…" Blair mused. "It's too bad you haven't gotten a chance to really know him yet. But don't worry, you'll catch up with Serena and I soon."

"Well, we talk on the phone practically every day," Vanessa retorted. "I'd like to imagine I know him pretty well."

"You'd like to imagine that, wouldn't you?" Blair said with a smile, but even her nice tone couldn't hide her nasty words anymore.

"What sort of things do you think I'm not aware of?" Vanessa said, not being able to help but glare a little.

"Well, the simple things really. Like, do you know what his favorite color is?"

"It's 'who cares'!" Kate shot downward to them from the bed, trying to get the to be quiet during the movie. 

"Green," Vanessa hissed in a lower voice than before.

"Hmm, he must've changed it," Blair said thoughtfully. "I could swear it was blue. What about his favorite flavor of ice cream?"

"Mint chip, like me." 

"No, I'm pretty sure it's cookie dough, hon." 

"I guess you know him less than you think you do," Vanessa smirked victoriously. Blair arched an eyebrow at her.

"Alright, I got something you are sure not to know," Blair said, her voice finally falling to the malicious tone of her true nature. "Did you know we used to go to summer camp together?"

Blair's cell phone beeped insistently, cutting her off. It was a text.

Sent: 10:04 PM  
From: Reid  
_We have 2 talk. meet me by the bathroom_

Blair smirked and put her cell phone back in her pocket, deciding she would ignore his request for a good five minutes or so, just to make him suffer. It would be less suspicious besides.

"No, I didn't know that, Blair," Vanessa said, seeming greatly interested in what Blair had to say before.

"Oh yeah, Camp Iwanahee, four years in a row. And did you _further_ know that--"

Her phone beeped again. Another text, except this time, it was only one word:

Sent: 10:05 PM  
From: Reid  
_Now_

She grinned at his insistence, and got up to obey.

"I'm sorry, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Take your time," Vanessa muttered as Blair left. Blair closed the door gently behind her, and stalked off to where Reid was waiting. As soon as he spotted her, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close.

"You have five minutes," Blair warned him. "This better be good. I'm missing Audrey for this."

"What have you told Vanessa?" Reid hissed. 

"Geez, Reid, paranoid much?" 

"Cute, evil little Blair-- I see those horns holding up that halo. Don't think I don't know what you're up to in that scheming little mind of yours."

"Do you hear voices too?"

Reid glared at Blair viciously for a moment, then after a moment or so, let his face relax. He scanned at her from head to toe, as if trying to recognize her.

"You've grown up," he stated.

Blair gave him a look, cocking her left eyebrow in distaste.

"You're still the same."

"In more ways than you think," Reid replied with a slight hint. He finally let Blair's arm go. She crossed her arms across her chest as Reid began to walk away.

"Why do I get the feeling you brought Vanessa here to get me jealous?"

"Because you're a self-centered bitch who thinks the world revolves around you," Reid shot back.

"Oh yeah, that must be it," Blair agreed snottily.

"And you and Tyler?" Reid countered, walking backwards to face her as he talked. "How do I know you're not with him to make _me_ jealous, huh?"

"Because you know he's a better man than you'll ever be in a thousand lifetimes."

"Oh, yeah, that must be it," Reid repeated cynically.

-

_  
Meanwhile, B seems to have declared war on the nation of Garwin, with V getting caught in the crossfire. Those who say all is fair in love and war hasn't met _this_ Hitler of the heart. With neither of the opposing sides having any hope for a peace treaty, you know this one will be a battle to the death. The only question is: who has the bigger cannon?  
You know you love me… XOXO  
--RedRogue_


	4. Things Are Heating Up

**Chapter 4: **

-

Later that night, after the parents had either left or gone to bed, the kids thought it was time to call it a night. They stepped outside to see Kate and Sarah off, and Tyler lingered behind, grabbing their coats inside the foyer closet.

"So Vanessa's staying here with Caleb," Reid announced. "Where's Serena and Blair camping out?"

"They're staying here too," Tyler shrugged. Reid immediately attacked Tyler's arm, hissing in dismay.

"Are you _insane_?" Reid spat at him. "I am _NOT_ leaving Vanessa here tend fend off your bitchy little girlfriend all alone."

"Dude, what is _up_ with you and Blair?" Tyler frowned in distaste. "All you've done since she's been here is attack her. She's my girl now. Can't you _try_ to get along?"

"Why should I?" Reid shot back. "You don't even know how she is, man… She's…"

"Evil? Yeah, Reid, I've heard the speech before. All twenty thousand times."

"No, dude, you don't understand--"

"What's going on?" Serena came back inside to see the boys arguing.

"Reid's afraid Blair's going to stab Vanessa in her sleep," Tyler explained. 

"It's probably true," Serena laughed. "She's been pretty nasty all night—I can't _imagine_ what's wrong with her…" 

She looked at Reid with a knowing grin on that last part, who shot her a cold look to make her keep her silence. Something that managed to escape Tyler's notice.

"Look," Serena said, holding out her hand to Reid expectantly. "I don't really want to stay with Caleb either-- we have a few issues of our own. Give me your dorm key and I'll bunk with Vanessa at the school."

"Don't be silly," Caleb said as he, Pogue, Blair and Vanessa entered back into the house. The sound of Sarah's car driving off was heard in the background. "You're all staying here like you said you would."

"With that?" Reid pointed at Blair. "No way."

"Why Reid, it almost sounds like you're afraid of me," Blair cooed.

"Isn't it about time for you to take your _medication_, Blair?" Reid shot back. "Or have they not found a cure for chronic bitchiness yet?"

"The only medication I would need is aspirin for your afflicted migraines."

"Ding ding! To your corners, guys," Tyler refereed, putting his hands in the shape of a 'T'. Vanessa was smiling, obviously pleased at Reid's behavior towards Blair.

Caleb looked back and forth from between the three.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all," he admitted.

"Relax, we'll be fine," Blair said, heading for the stairs. "Just keep the Reid-tard on the far end of the house and we'll get along great."

"That's the only way Blair Witch can get along with _anybody_," Reid added maliciously.

"Okay, are you _planning_ on reproducing, Reid?" Blair hissed. 

Serena turned to Caleb quickly.

"_How_ many people can you put in a dorm room?" 

"Two—no, wait a minute!" Caleb protested, jumping in. "You all are being ridiculous. We're grown people here. We can handle being mature and getting along."

"_Can_ we?" Vanessa repeated, not sounding too sure. 

"No, we can't!" Reid insisted. 

Vanessa sighed deeply and pulled Reid off to talk alone. Reid seemed utterly confused, but listened intently.

"Look," Vanessa said in a low voice, once they were a good enough distance away from the others. "I'll end this right now and say that I actually told my grandmother in Salem that I'd be staying with her. Problem solved?"

"What? What 'grandmother in Salem'?" Reid sputtered with doubt. Vanessa shifted in her stance and frowned at Reid, thinking deeply about her next words.

"Reid, what's your favorite color?"

Reid drew back.

"Wait, what? What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question."

"Blue," Reid replied. "Why?"

"What's your favorite kind of ice cream?"

"Cookie dough-- Does this conversation have a purpose?"

"Reid," Vanessa sighed deeply. "I think it's time we went our separate ways."

Reid went hysterical.

"You're going to let Blair _win_?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Vanessa said with a shaking head. "It's not about winning or losing, Reid, it's about _us_! I don't think we're _right_ for each other. I mean, I don't know a _thing_ about you, except that you like fun girls and I like boring guys. And that you're in love with Blair Waldorf."

"WHAT?!" Reid spat out. "Do you have turrets syndrome or something? I think you need to sit down, you're getting a little delusional."

"Goodbye, Reid," she countered back, heading to the coat closet to grab her purse and jacket, before heading out the door in a flustered huff. Everyone could sense what the conversation was about, solely by body language.

And everyone was surprised to see that Reid did not go after her.

-

_Spotted: Looks like the kitchen got a little too hot for V, but R is the one left burned. Only question now is, is there something cooking up between B and R?_

-

Serena used the bathroom in her guest room to brush her teeth, liking her privacy. This was usually the part of the day where she would let her thoughts catch up with her, not able to help but have them fall to Caleb. She had forgotten how… lovely he was. Such a gentleman, and in love with her besides. He seemed so hopeful when they talked together in the study… She smiled at the memory. She caught herself as she did so. What was she doing? She liked Dan. A lot. She was dating Dan. Toying with this Caleb issue, or fantasy, or whatever it was, it was strictly not allowed. She could control herself.

She yawned and slung her hair in a low ponytail for bed.

Much to her surprise, there was a knock at the door. Could it be…?

"Just a minute!" she called, rushing to answer it. She half-expected to see Caleb standing there, but somehow knew better. It was Tyler.

"Hey, Tyler, what's up?"

"Serena," Tyler said, inviting himself inside and closing the door behind himself. "Look, I have to make this quick before they wonder where I went… but Blair and I are starting to get really serious, you know?"

"Sure, you guys are great together," Serena nodded in confusion.

"So, I can't be with her with… _it_ hanging over my head."

"'It'? What '_it_'?" Serena said. "Tyler, that was a long time ago. Before you two were even together."

"I know but… I feel guilty, you know? I mean, you're her best _friend_…"

"That's why I'm going to tell Blair myself tomorrow."

"You can't!" Tyler protested, practically attacking her arm. "You _have_ to let me do it. I'm just waiting for the right moment, then I will."

Serena frowned, not believing him.

"You have a week. Then I'm spilling the beans."

-

_  
Meanwhile, S and T have a private chat after hours. It seems that R and B are not the only ones with trouble brewing. But the pot is set to simmer between S and C. Will they ever get the steamy moment they missed out on so long ago? Only time will tell.  
You know you love me… XOXO  
--RedRogue_


	5. Reid Tard

**Chapter 5: Reid-Tard**

**-**

The next morning, Blair came down the stairs, wandering into the familiar Danvers kitchen with a yawn, hoping for a glass of water, but find Caleb instead.

"You're up early," she observed, going straight to the cabinet that contained cups. "Bad night?"

"I could say the same for you," Caleb played along, tipping his coffee mug in her direction. "Since you are of the 'up' variety as well."

"Touché," Blair obliged, getting some purified water from the fridge dispenser. "I guess it just feels strange to be back again. The whole gang together… it's a blast from the past."

"I think everyone's feeling that way," Caleb agreed. "Just mingle; you'll survive."

"Is that your philosophy for dealing with Serena?" Blair smirked, helping herself to the seat across from him. Caleb furrowed his brow, checking out into the hall to make sure they were still alone.

"You _know_?" Caleb asked, then waved it off. "Wait, what am I saying. Of course you know. You're a girl, and your Serena's best friend."

"Bingo," Blair declared, taking a victorious sip out of her glass. Caleb stirred his cereal with his spoon.

"Just like I'm close to _Reid_, and I happen to know the past you have with _him_."

Blair set her glass down on the table very suddenly.

"Don't worry," Caleb chuckled. "Call it a stalemate."

"Truce," Blair agreed. "But I'm curious. How much has he told you?"

"Reid doesn't tell me _any_thing," Caleb retorted. "I've been watching you two, ever since camp. And Reid isn't too discreet with his feelings."

"He isn't, huh?" Blair said thoughtfully. "I hadn't noticed."

"You might just not be looking close enough. Reid's pretty feisty when provoked."

"_Is_ he now…?"

Blair let her thoughts run rampant, plotting in ways she hadn't mastered before.

"I think I'll have breakfast later," she said, arising from her chair and setting her cup down by the sink.

-

_Spotted: The big bad B seems like she is up to something devilish. But R is no angel himself. Their final showdown could mean a hell on earth… or maybe even a godsend. It's time to say your prayers, folks_…_  
_

-

"So then, Tyler and I hop into the limo and drive away just in time. It was hilarious!" Blair laughed loudly, hanging onto Tyler's arm fondly. Serena, Sarah, and Kate all joined in the laughter, Kate beating on the table and Sarah throwing her head back and cackling loudly. Reid and Pogue exchanged glances and faked small half-hearted smirks.

"Yeah, that's funny," Pogue muttered, just to humor them.

"My God, what did Tyler do without his shirt?" Sarah asked. 

"Well, we thought of something," Blair cooed in Tyler's ear, and he blushed and pecked her on the cheek tenderly.

"Gag me," Reid muttered under his breath so only those sitting close could hear. Pogue and Serena shot him a look at the same time, then went back to eating.

"It would've been a great night, had I kept my shirt on, so to speak," Tyler joked. 

"_Pants_ too," Blair added, sending an evil glare at Reid. He took the spiteful message and frowned, folding his arms indignantly.

"Give me a break, Blair-Witch," Reid piped up. "Everyone here knows you're the old fashioned type, so stop playing around. You ain't giving it up until after you're married."

"It's been a while, Reid-tard," Blair countered. "I've changed a lot."

"So you and Tyler are doin' it now, is that what you're saying?"

Blair and Tyler looked to one another for the answer, but neither volunteered one. Reid was looking at Tyler, challenging him to speak. Both of them knew Tyler had just been bragging about how he was holding claim to Blair's virginity.

"Let it go, Reid," Tyler muttered desperately.

"That's what I thought," Reid declared triumphantly. "And I think that's a stupid-ass story, even if there _was_ an ounce of truth in it."

"Reid, the only known liar at this table is _you_, so just quit while you're behind, huh?" Blair commanded.

"Blair!" Serena scolded. "Just finish your story."

"Well, alright," Blair said, leaning on Tyler's shoulder once more. She could see Reid's thoughts plainly on his face, as he folded his arms and pouted in fuming jealousy, much to her delight. "So there we were, Tyler topless, me in only half a dress, both of us drunk and the driver is speeding! What else happens, but we get pulled over by some rent-a-cop on a vespa…"

Reid was about to open his mouth to comment, but Serena poked her cousin in the ribs, sensing oncoming fireworks. 

"Stop sulking," she hissed in Reid's ear. "It's not attractive."

Reid only snorted his response to that and sank a bit lower in his chair.

"And this guy," Blair grabbed Tyler's chin, her lips threateningly close to his. "All heroic-like, tells the officer: 'sorry sir, we were just off to our honeymoon! Take me, but let my lady go'!"

Everyone burst out laughing again, and Blair watched Reid out of the corner of her eye, making sure he saw as she planted another kiss on Tyler's mouth.

"Isn't that right, baby?" 

"Oh, totally," Tyler nodded, trying to speak while graciously returning her over-the-top displays of affection. "Can you believe we only got off with a warning?"

"Just goes to show that love really _can_ conquer all," Blair joked, her fond gaze on Tyler, her hands obviously rubbing on his leg. The two kissed again, giggling as they did so.

"Oh, gag me with a frikkin' _spoon_," Reid replied, violently shoving his seat away from the table and standing up. He grabbed his black jacket and stormed off.

"What's _his_ problem?" Tyler asked anyone who would answer. Pogue feigned ignorance, and Serena was next to rise out of her seat. 

"I'll talk to him. Blair, you want to come apologize?"

"No?!" Blair shot back. "Why would I want to--?"

"Com'_on_."

Serena dragged Blair out of the dining room and into the foyer. Blair was frowning at Serena's harsh grip on her arm.

"Let go!" Blair demanded.

"I am SO sick of this cat and mouse thing you've got going on with Reid!" Serena hissed. "I can't keep track of who you're really after, Blair! Reid, or Tyler?"

Blair was still and silent. Serena let it go, and instead pointed sharply at the front door.

"Either way, stop acting like immature rich little brats and go talk to him right now!"

"Why should I?" Blair folded her arms indignantly. "How do you even know he's out there?"

Serena gave Blair a look that asked her if she was seriously that idiotic.

"Reid's found refuge at Caleb's gazebo since we were kids, I know you _know_ that. GO."

Blair scrunched her lips on the side of her mouth thoughtfully, then went to the coat closet and grabbed her navy jacket. She gave Serena a final look before heading out the door. 

She followed the gravel path down the driveway and over the bridge of the lake stream. She could see Reid's black figure hanging over the railing of the white gazebo, his back to her.

"So Caleb's theory worked," Blair announced her presence. Reid whipped up to see who was behind him, but then sighed as if he wished he hadn't.

"You _do_ get worked up over me," Blair taunted, sashaying over to the gazebo stairs.

"You annoy me," Reid shot back. "It took you this long to figure that out?"

"Maybe when we were in sixth _grade_ I annoyed you," Blair finished her over-exaggerated hip swing up the stairs, and continued it on over to Reid, leaning over the railing with him. "But somewhere along the line, hate turned into love."

"And then right back into hate again," Reid retorted. Blair talked close to his ear.

"Maybe for me, but not for you. You're still in love with me; I can see that now. All this time, I thought--"

"Thought what?" Reid felt his temper rising. "Thought that I saw you as nothing more than a lying, bitchy little princess? Hate to disappoint, but I still do."

Blair drew back, offended.

"Why are you _always_ on my case, Reid?"

"Because that's what I do. I fight with people. I'm the asshole-- or have you forgotten?"

Reid kicked the nearest wall. "And I am SICK and TIRED of sitting around and watching you go on about Tyler. All our lives it's always been him."

"Maybe because I _love_ him?"

"Love-- _sure_… He's nothing to you but a convenient scapegoat." 

Blair shook her head in shock, rage flowing into her. She confronted Reid, whipping him around to stare her in the face.

"I can't believe you. Going on, acting like you mean _any_thing to me!"

"We had something back in the day--"

Her eyed quickly rolled.

"--_Please_, Reid, it was a summer romance… Don't throw this out of perspective."

"Stop talking bullshit. I HATE that you deal with your issues by pretending they don't exist."

"I don't think you heard me: You are not an issue."

"Go ahead. Keep lying to yourself."

Reid stepped up close to her face. He advanced on her, making her backtrack uneasily, until her shoulder blades hit the wall behind her. She grew wide-eyed and pale. He leaned close enough to let her feel his breath, grow tense by his proximity.

"You can't tell me, that when I come close, that nothing happens… That you _feel_ nothing… Give me a freakin' _break_." 

Her eyes closed, confirmed what he said as truth.

"How do I know this?" he went on. "Because the same damn thing happens to _me_." 

With that, Reid stepped back and let her have her personal space again. Blair took a deep breath, and took a moment to regain her composure.

"You are an extremely over-confident fool," Blair hissed, then turned to walk away.

Immediately, Reid grabbed a hold of her arm, yanked her back over to him, and kissed her hard on the lips. She returned it deeply, sighing, much to his amusement, in a satisfied bliss.

That's when they heard the crash of glass hitting the stone walkway, shattering into a million pieces. Blair and Reid flew apart, panting for loss of breath. Blair's gasp was heard through the stillness of the air, as they both stared into Tyler's shocked wide eyes…

"Shit…" Reid hissed, but Blair frowned and slapped Reid across the face.

"All this time, how dare you!" Blair shouted. "I don't want you touching me ever again. You _know_ I'm with Tyler. You perverted bastard!"

Blair rushed to Tyler's side, hiding behind him, embracing him tightly around his shoulders.

"Thank God you came when you did. Who knows what else he would've done."

"Dude!" Tyler snapped at his friend. "Is it true?!"

Reid threw his hands up in surrender, shaking his head to express even _he_ didn't know what was going on. Tyler shot Reid a deadly 'how could you?' glare, shaking his head in utter disappointment in his friend.

"We'll deal with you _later_," Tyler growled at Reid, leading his girlfriend away. He held Blair close. "You all right, hon? Let's get inside where it's warm…"

As Tyler and Blair walked arm-in-arm back to the house, Reid mouth left open wide in bewilderment as to what just happened. He spotted Blair looking at him over her shoulder, a devious look on her face. She gave him a solid wink, then turned her attentions back to Tyler, leaning her head in feigned sadness on his comforting shoulder.

Reid couldn't believe anything but his overwhelming shock. He lifted the back of his wrist to wipe Blair's fresh saliva off the corner of his mouth.

"Bitch…!" he muttered in disbelief, never finding Blair more attractive in his life.

-

_Looks like it's getting hard to tell the saints from the sinners around these parts… But one thing seems for certain_:_ Reid's found himself a little slice of heaven.  
You know you love me… XOXO  
--RedRogue_


End file.
